Infinite Legends
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: Once upon a time, there had been war, so devastating that no one came out alive. Yet, through the haze of time, they survived! Fighting side by side, they became one! Saving one another from a horrid curse they rescue their kingdom as well. But what feelings lie beneath this story? What really happened to them?
1. Beauty

**A/N: **This is a one-shot with no specific dedication other than my desire to write something not related to anything. I have yet to produce something new for any of the other stories so I have abandoned the idea of continuing them. Maybe I will one of these days but not right now.

So enjoy this small one-shot and please leave as many of your thoughts as you may like.

I do not own Inuyasha in any form, shape, color etc. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-  
**

**Chapter 1:  
**

**-x-  
**

_**BEAUTY  
**_**-x-**

**-x-x-  
**

**-x-x-x-  
**

_Once upon a time, there lived in a faraway kingdom, two families that fought for two different things: one for peace and the other for wealth. Yet there was another one, small and few in numbers, that fought for love. As time progressed and the war continued, stretching on from father to son, from mother to daughter, a curse rose to change their fates forever. Those that once fought for honor with no regards to their surroundings fell pray to those greedy and never satisfied. With the impending doom of death with no escape, only the curse, once made out of spite, helped them unite. _**  
**

_These are the Infinite Legends of a kingdom long forgotten!  
_

_Lost in time... Lost in legends...  
_

Chains rattled as the last rays of the torrid, humid summer sun washed the room in their steady red glares. Moans permitted the air in a desperate and final cry as blood-shot eyes raised to the sky, thoughts and prayers going unnoticed by the gods. Silence followed soon after as the noises died down, ragged breathing continuing the music of decaying bodies and fallen souls.

A low growl vibrated through the thick, solid rock walls, the powerful and virile sound capturing the attention of the prison guards as they inched forward towards the black metallic door where person who had made said sound continued to rumble in pure hatred and annoyance. Who would have guessed that, because of some war that had broken loose some time ago between two countries that have lived in peace and harmony till that very moment, the king of the more domineering country would have been captured and imprisoned. And by a woman no less.

Black eyes peered through the small opening in the door, searching for the torn body of the fallen king, this cursed body still full of life and energy. It didn't take long for them to meet with ruby bleeding eyes the owner of said eyes appearing next to the door in a flash of bright colors, the setting sun making him even more dazzling. Hiccupping a small yell of surprise, the cautious male guard swiftly backed away his face pale and his body trembling. No matter how many times he had tried to get close to that door, the imprisoned beast behind it had made him back away. Not even those that wanted to care for the captured king could get close to his cell, his livid rage making everyone back away.

Gulping down a breath as he tried once more to near the door, the tray with freshly made food shaking in his hands, the young fellow couldn't even get one foot near the door, the glistering eyes that shone brightly in the dim light making his body shiver in fright. Another growl, this time even more dangerous than the first, escaped the chipped lips of the prisoner, his eyes turning into slits, warning the person before him to stay away or face the wrath that was slowly bottling up inside him. White teeth, long and sharp glistered between full lips, this final show of hatred determining the guard to stay away from the door. If the guy didn't want to be tended and just wanted to die a miserable death, then so be it. He had his own life to think of. The queen should be the one to come and give this man what he needed and face his never ending anger, the solid waves of his poisonous feelings directed straight at her. Existing because of her.

Turning around, the tray forgotten on the dungeon floor, the brunette took yet another peek at the door that he had so soon abandoned to approach, his eyes meeting with sad, golden orbs as the still young king took unsteady steps away from, his wide back thumping, a wet sound reaching the guard's ears as he continued to walk away. Open wounds... that was what he had heard. Open wounds that have yet to close or be treated that were scrapping against the humid, unsanitary wall of the cell. Cringing in pain, the younger male made a haste for the castle, his mind replaying in a sick, twisted way, the last images of the fallen king.

His steps echoed through the wide, marble chambers as he passed one after the other, the soles of his boots thumping in a hurried rhythm, his breath stuck in his throat as he passed one room after the other, his face pale except for two rose-buds on his high cheek-bones. It was part of his duty to report and, even if he couldn't tend to the injured prisoner, he still could alert the others.

'_There must be someone that can do something for him.'_ His mind zeroed on this thought as he almost broke into a run, passing giggling maids and bored guards.

He didn't even stop to salute his superiors as he made his way for the king's room, his eyes focused on the ground. A week... That man had stayed, unattended in that cell for a week.

'_And to think that the war ended the moment he had been captured...'_ the young male shivered at the cold reminder of the battle.

He had never seen someone fight with such determinism in his life, risking his life for his men, putting himself in danger for his country. His stomach churned uncontrollably as he inhaled sharply, his body stopping to a halt right in front of the huge mahogany door, his black eyes searching for some form of salvation from his own bothered thoughts.

His king had started the war wanting more than what he had, killing and doing horrid things to people that had never done anything to him. He had watched good men die for a cause that wasn't even noble without even participating. His sire had stood there, in his comfortable chair, shouting orders and not caring about how many soldiers risked their lives in his name.

'_While __**he **__fought side-by-side with them...' _his mind supplied, but he brushed the thought away.

His lord Naraku had even used his own wife to lure the now fallen king into his grasp, queen Kagura playing the role of the enamored beauty just fine. His stomach churned yet again as he tried to make the nausea go away through pure will. Was he dumb to believe that his ruthless king would care for his enemy now that he had captured him in such a vile way?

"Takumi... Are you feeling alright?" a sweet voice made its way to his ears as he almost jumped out of his skin, his reddened face turning to look at the newcomer.

Black eyes widened in front of the warm beauty of the adopted princess, her sapphire eyes showing concern and something very close to brotherly love. She had been the salvation of this kingdom, her pure nature and selfless attitude calming many feuds that the egotistical king had started. She had been the one to maintain peace when her father had shown only the unmovable wish to conquer. Yet not even she could have calmed the spirits when the war had broken out. Still she had helped in every way she could, her medical and even tactical knowledge saving many.

"Yes, milady... I just have some urgent news regarding... lord... Sesshomaru..." his voice broke into a whisper.

Not many had the courage to remind lord Naraku that there was still a better king in those lands than him. A ruler that belonged on the throne by his birthright and not by war and blood-spill.

Concern flooded sky-blue eyes as her hands fisted on the silky material of her dress, long lashes fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird on rosy cheeks. But the look of hopelessness disappeared just as fast as it appeared, her head nodding at the guard as she grabbed his hand, her fast pace making the young male both blush and break into a run to keep up with the spunky female. She always had her own way of doing things, her outspoken way of being always drawing everyone around her. She had always known what to do, when to do it, and even though she was only twenty, she had yet to think about marriage. Most people thought that she had more than one torch lighted for the fallen, cursed king and Takumi, somehow, hope that those rumors were true. She was going to be his salvation.

'_And not only his but the kingdom's as well...' _his thoughts trailed off as they turned one corner after the other, the moon's rays bathing their path as her determined face shone, full lips pursed in a thin line.

"I should have known!" her muttered angry remark made the young boy gulp down a breath as she finally slowed down in front of her chambers, her eyes fixed on the other side of the castle.

"Milady Kagome?" his whisper made her turn her beautiful face towards him, her eyes full of sorrow.

"I am very sorry Takumi that this has fallen on you. I should have been the one to take care of him, yet my father had kept me busy with the finances of the adjoined kingdoms and I almost forgot, thinking that someone was tending to him. I am so sorry..." her voice broke at the last part, her eyes filling up with tears.

And then he knew. She did have something for the fallen creature that didn't even dare to call himself a king though he had every right, his men – those few that had escaped Naraku's wrath – still wishing that he would come and rule them . And love wasn't the only thing that made princess Kagome weep for the lost king. She had been the one to save him from certain death out on the battlefield, dressing his wounds and tending to him more than she had tended for the others though she never forgot about anyone, her clear voice shouting at the women that were present around her to do her biding. She knew the horrific extent of his wounds, the open gashes, the bullet wounds, the cuts and bruises that marred his body.

A shaky breath escaped plump lips as she shook her head, her tears vanishing as she swiped them away with the back of her hand, dainty fingers rubbing at swollen flesh. Releasing his hand from her tight grasp, Kagome told the guard to remain next to her door and wait for her while she dressed in something not so formal as the extravagant blue dress she was currently wearing. The moment she disappeared into her quarters, young Takumi slumped next to her door, his face buried in his hands as he tried not to remember the war he had seen from afar. He didn't want to recall any of it, yet his mind still played the horrible dance of bodies disemboweled by cannons, or the painful cries that came from dying mouths. Tears stung his eyes as he remembered the look of shock the moment his own father had faced Sesshomaru in battle, the wounded king barely standing, yet still fighting with everything he had for his men, his spirit larger than anything he had seen. He still remembered how his father had dropped his sword at Sesshomaru's feet, dropping on his knees as the king passed him, his blood stained face an unmovable stone mask. Lord Sesshomaru had wanted to end the war by making Naraku surrender, yet a couple of mercenaries paid by the lowlife he now had to call his sire, charged at the courageous king as he made his way through all the fallen bodies of both men and horses, their blood-thirsty grins making everyone sick, ready to kill him. He had watched them then attack, again and again, falling by Sesshomaru's blade one after the other, not one managing to inflict a mortal wound.

"He had saved us... all of us... even if, maybe, that wasn't his intention..." a sweet, low and understanding voice made its way through his thoughts and reached his heart as he looked up, his tear stained face facing the princess.

Long leather boots, riding pants and a silk jacked clad her beautiful form as she lowered herself in front of him. She knew, like she had always known, what was eating at him. He had a family to take care of, he had to always mind what he wanted to say because of their crazy king, yet he couldn't stop thinking about his rightful king, the man that had saved his father, that had saved his life two months before. He was one of the children born from both kingdoms yet his heart served only one king: the one cursed to die in a filthy dungeon. Biting his lips, Takumi got up and fallowed the princess towards the kitchen where she gathered as many supplies as she could.

It didn't take them long to reach the parts of the castle hidden from view where all the war prisoners were being held. They knew that they had to move quick or risk being caught by someone that didn't have their believes.

"You stay back... I am the only one that can enter and stay alive. Don't ever think that because he's in this state he is easy to take care of. He is even more dangerous now than before." Her calm, clear voice made the guard shiver as he hid himself in the shadows, watching the heavy door from afar.

Kagome bit her lips, her nostrils flaring as the putrid smell of rotting flesh hit her nose, her stomach cringing in pain. Barbaric! This was not a human being would treat his prisoner. Anger spiraled to the surface of her mind as she hoisted the large basket she had carried with her from the kitchen, using her hip to keep it in one position as she neared the door. She was going to save him from his place once his body will be at least a little better. Something told her that her so called father was planning to do something horrible to her long time friend.

'_And secret love... Even though it is an one-sided love...'_ she huffed, her passion for the foreign lord never dying down.

Inhaling sharply as she used all her force to push up the heavy steel bar Kagome groaned as she watched it fall on the ground with a resonating bang, the sound being swiftly fallowed by a dangerous growl coming from inside the cell. Munching on her lips, the mahogany haired princess pulled the large, metal ring of the door until it cracked open, her body squeezing easily through the opening.

Blackness greeted her eyes and, as she stood completely still right next to the door in hopes that her eyes would accommodate faster, she strained her ears to pick up every sound that permitted the air. Nothing but a shallow breathing something a menacing growl. He was beyond angry yet he knew that he had no real chance of escaping. Not yet at least.

Rage bubbled in her chest as she took a step away from the door, her eyes finally helping her in the pitch black darkness. A large form appeared in her peripheral vision and, just as she was about to turn around and face whatever was there, a huge body of pure muscle slammed into her small form, her back hitting the wall behind her, the body of her capturer cadging her there.

"You are either very foolish or very brave, little one." His smooth baritone made her shiver as she recognized both the heat and the familiar built.

"I would say both... But you know there is more, my lord." Her voice didn't waver.

She wasn't afraid of him, even if he had always seemed like the coldest king of them all. There was a certain tenderness that not many were privileged to.

"Hn" his raspy replay made her cringe.

His body stepped away from hers and, if she wasn't ready to catch him that moment, the usually stoic male would have crumbled to the ground. Hissing when her hands circled his waist to keep him up, Sesshomaru looked down at the petite figure of the only female that had yet to do him harm. Though he trusted no one, he somehow trusted her.

"You should have called for me." She sounded mad at him, yet sad when she brushed her fingers over his swollen flesh, his cringing telling her more than enough about his state.

No replay came from him as she made herself busy with her basket, taking out a lamp and matches and lighting them. Warm light chased away the shadows as she helped him lower himself down. Anger clouded his judgment yet again as he sow his pathetic state, wishing that his enemy would have ended his life on the battlefield.

"I have to take off your clothes, my lord." She whispered, a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

Snorting in disgust as he turned away from her, Sesshomaru ignored her puzzled and sad stare. He was no longer a king, so she didn't have to lower her head in front of him. He was worse than mere scum.

"You are wrong to be thinking like that, my lord. You are still my king and you will always remain so!" her confident and warm voice made him turn wide eyes towards her.

'_There it is... Her unusual ability to read minds and ease troubled souls.' _ He huffed in defeat, doing everything he could in his crippled state to help her undress him.

When his flesh was bared to the light and his wounds glistered with blood as the gashes reopened, making him hiss in discomfort, he watched her in amazement as her face darkened with promised pain for someone that clearly hadn't done their job. Kagome had always had that look on her face when regarding his person and even though he suspected her feelings for him, he never dared to impose or ask her about them.

'_You are going to become a great queen someday, little one.'_ His mind hummed.

Small hands reached for the basket again as she took out wrapping and some kind of smelling potion made of plants. Puffing her cheeks, Kagome gazed at the longs slashes that grazed her crush's pale body. Flesh glared at her, blood tears running down fine pairs of muscles as she just inspected them. None were infected and most of them had closed in time, yet she knew that he was far from being alright.

"This will sting... If you want to bite on something, please tell me." Her caring voice made his heart mend just a little.

At his twenty seven years of life, he had put more heart in her adoptive mother's charms than on hers. Sure, he had not believed that queen Kagura had really felt anything for him and was aiming for everything that he possessed, yet he couldn't stop the twinge of pain that he had believed a part of her lies. He could still remember Kagome's sad face when she had seen her mother kissing him so nonchalantly.

And just like that, the moment her cold fingers touched his heated skin, his flesh felt like it had caught on fire, yet he didn't say a word. He deserved even worse than this for being such a fool. Closing his eyes when her hand moved up his chest where a deeper gash resided, he couldn't suppress the snarl that escaped his lips, his face scrunching up in pain.

"You should have told me that it hurts..." she huffed, her voice almost bright as she balanced forward on her feet, her face close to his chest as she blew on his wounds, cooling off the burning sensation.

And yet he remained silent.

She kept this slow pace until his chest, back, arms and legs were full of her healing medicine, blowing air where he seemed more sensitive to the pain, his eyes remaining focused on the far wall above her head. Kagome felt almost disappointed that he refused to speak with her after all this time. She missed the sound of his voice, the beautiful stories, the legends he knew. But, most of all, she missed him as he once was: stoic and cold, yet so very warm with her. He had been the only man to touch her heart. And she refused to let him go!

Helping him get back on his feet, Kagome grabbed the wrappings and dressed him from head to toe in white bandages, smoothing it over his healing wounds. She was going to get him out of here and maybe, just maybe, run away with him and nurse him back to the ruler he used to be. She knew just how to do so and she was going to sacrifice everything for him. He was much more important for the people around her than she was. He was their hope, their sun-shine.

'_Even with the curse markings of the moon, he still is our sun...'_ she smiled lovingly up at him, her face half obscured by the shadows.

"This is all for now, my king. I will come everyday from now on and take care of your recovery. Please eat what I have brought you... You lost weight..." she whispered the last part as she turned around on her heels, leaving the basket with food behind.

Turning around one more time just in time to see the once majestic king slump on his wooden bed, Kagome's heart cringed in pain and rose in want. Even with all this around him, he still looked gorgeous. Huffing when he didn't turn his beautiful, boyish face with milky skin, long lashes, full mouth, short white hair and golden eyes, towards her, the young girl turned her face towards the ground, sorrow filling her eyes and then walked away for good, closing the door behind her.

"I will get you out of here." She whispered her last goodbye to him, her forehead resting on the cold metal as her nails dug into it, the pain not even registering in her mind.

No replay then. He remained, like always, silent like a sculpted Adonis. Silence followed her up the stairs as she walked in complete and utter sadness to her room. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was not noble, or brave or even moral. This was what creatures even lower than the ordinary killers would do.

'_Naraku will pay for this... You have my word... I will free you...'_ she made her wish at the moon, its pale figure reminding her of the one she held so dear.

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

"W-what do you mean he... He couldn't have!" her screaming voice echoed through her study room as she pushed herself up from her chair, said object topping over and falling with a loud bang, not that she even noticed in her distraught state.

"Just like you heard, princess Kagome. Your adoptive father has killed your own parents and younger brother when you were only three to take the throne. He has burned all the archives regarding your family to make sure you will never find out, yet lord Sesshomaru has kept a part of them in his personal archives and had asked me to bring them to you as soon as possible. " violet eyes shone brightly at her as he pushed the thick books even closer to the agitated princess.

"This can not be true..." she moaned pathetically, her legs feeling like rubber, her whole body shaking.

She had known that her parents had died when she was young, yet she never knew how and by whom.

'_And I had a little brother...' _Her mind screamed, her heart agonizing at the knowledge as her best friend held her close to her chest as she trembled uncontrollably.

"W-why now?" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

"You know why, milady..." the handsome man said, his face harboring a sad expression.

And she knew why immediately. Naraku had ordered Sesshomaru's execution, in public, as a reminder for those that dared to rise against him. There was no hope.

"Leave... You know where you must be. I will do my part here!" her voice cracked as she tried not to sob for her lost family.

With a swift bow of his head, the man named Miroku left, his face sad and still determined. They were all risking their lives for a better future, for what was right. Fighting evil was never easy now was it?!

'_And now I have nothing to loose.'_ She bit her tongue as she straightened herself.

For the past four months she had cared for the man she loved, growing closer and closer to him, loving him beyond anything. He was her world and she knew it. She wasn't going to watch him die by that monster's hands!

Fisting her hands, Kagome rushed to her room, Sango close behind her, their almost twin expressions catching a few glances from the guards and maids. Yet she didn't care anymore. So Naraku had been the one who had taken her family away from her. She had suspected something like this, but to actually be true... Anger boiled in her veins as she tried to find something to keep her away from exploding and showing everyone what she truly thought about this world. She was Sesshomaru's salvation from this world. She was going to fight that father of hers!

Biting her tongue hard until the copper taste invaded her taste buds, Kagome fell to the ground, her forehead hitting the marble floor her sobs raking her body, just as Sango closed the door behind them. Oh, how bitter sweet this life was. When she had finally found peace near the one that she care about she had now discovered an even darker truth about the place she called a home: something the elders knew about and yet had been silenced never to tell. She despised that vile creature she had learned to call a father!

"Kagome..." she concerned murmur of her friend made her stop crying like a mad-man.

Fisting her hands in the carpet and her dress, she pulled, ripping the material, joy brightening her face when a sudden sting of pain made her cringe, her fingers suddenly bloody. This life was no longer hers! She didn't belong here!

'_Or with you... my love... I am not what you need... If I ever was...'_ she groaned in pain as a new fresh wave of tears washed her face.

She was going to purge whatever evil was in this kingdom and leave it in good hands as she ran away from it all.

Making up her mind, Kagome closed her eyes, rubbed her face ignoring the long smears of blood that now decorated her beautiful features and got up, her torn clothes hanging loosely around her shoulders. Maddened with pain, the feelings of unrequited love, the truth about her origins, the mournful shouts of those that were forced to obey a ruthless king, the cries of pain from those killed or mangled by Naraku's orders, everything evil from around her drowned her soul in despair. She wanted out or at least to get rid of the source.

"Soon..." she whispered, her blue orbs darkening with hatred.

For the first time in her life she felt like killing someone.

**-x-x-**

"That's right my child! Feel the power of my curse as it eats you up! You may not escape it this time, little Kagome! You who has been blessed by the gods!" the dark laugh from within a secret room hidden deep within the castle echoed through the hallways as the red ruby that rested on the black, bloodied table shone, showing a pained Kagome fighting to keep her sanity.

Cursed, that was her fate from the start! She had been escaping it through some good fortune, but now she had given the witch the perfect opportunity to use her magic. Only one knew how to break it, yet was he sane enough himself to help the girl that had sacrificed so much for him already? Was he going to watch as her life ended before his eyes? Or did he value her enough to make her his and thus save her from a fate much worse than death?

No one knew the extent of his feelings, yet he somehow suspected it. Beauty lies in pain, he thought as his bright colored eyes closed, his almost completely healed back rested against the cold stone. There was still hope.

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-  
**

**A/N:  
**Thank you so much for reading this first chapter lol

I know I just told you that this will be a one-shot, but I kind of lied. I will make it a 2 parts story because I just feel that it will be more exciting that way. Plus, I'm tired as hell right now, so no more righting for me for a while.

Hope you enjoyed and excuse my many mistakes. I sometimes forget to re-read the story... Stay focused for the next part!


	2. Eternity

**A/N: **Yes, my lovely readers and subscribers, this is the second half of my new one-shot story. I know that my idea wasn't as original as I have hopped but I do like to think that I've done something worth reading… Please excuse my future typos…

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-  
**

_**ETERNITY  
**_**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
**

_Bells of mayhem, bells of wrath,_

_Bells of sadness and love_

_The chilly wind of change and sorrow_

_Makes everything… burst in color_

_Not everything was made to last and in this particular piece of legend…everything changes!_

_-x-x-  
_

Drums and echoes of muffled cries vibrated through the air as the crowds separated to make way for their special and unique passers. Some held their heads high as others didn't even raise their eyes to face what was once their future. Nothing was like it was supposed to be! Nothing seemed to right that wrong. No one dared to speak their mind as their hearts were torn apart. Cruelty! Injustice!

"No…No…" came a far cry from somewhere as the long row of people marched towards the scaffold, its sinister form dominating everything and everyone.

"Silence woman! Or do you want to join this… creature?" the venomous words of their new king croon from the middle of the marching soldiers as he eyed the people around him.

None dared to raise their voice, though some wanted so very much. They were afraid for their lives as they watched their cursed, yet rightful king smirk, his chin held high, his eye bearing no fear or regret. He had done everything he had hoped to do and no one could take that away from him. Yes, he had been a fool and had doomed his people but something told him that, with his death, new forces will rise.

'_They will be alright.' _ He hummed to himself as his eyes landed on what was once his ward, the girl's teary gaze making his soul growl.

Jerking his head upwards, he gestured towards his execution place, beckoning her to go there, to follow him as he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to assure her that everything was going to be alright, that even with him gone, there was still going to be someone to take care of her. As the thought formed in his mind, his head twisted just a little towards his right, where the sorrowful face of what he had, only recently, started to call his most trusted friend and ally, his gut twisted again. She had been deep in thought for the better part of a week now and nothing seemed to make her snap out of that state. Something told him that the same blasted thing that had clouded his judgment so many months ago had moved to her, making her loose what he had seen good in her.

'_And have started to love…'_ a deep voice, maybe the voice of his heart, rumbled inside of his head, making his eyes widden as he turned his face away, thus missing the long gaze filled with love.

"Come on, _my lord_!" the creepy, eerie voice of king Naraku crawled up his skin, making him shiver slightly though no one could have suspected that something like this really happened.

"Hn" came his reply, though he needed no push to go forward.

He even suspected that the soldiers around him stalled, trying to keep him away from the death sentence that the narcissistic and self absorbed king had thrown at him. His smirk grew a fraction as his life span shortened with each step. He still had what his father had left for him with his death: the respect and devotion, even the admiration and love of not only his people but of those that had heard of him. He had been a good, though not as merciful with the wrong, king as he could have been. Cold and distant he was once accused to be, yet every living soul that had come to see him perish now wished that he could have continued to be just the same. His life had had a purpose.

"You will always have a meaning to everyone, my king." The sweet voice of _his _Kagome rose from the murmurs and cries that echoed around him.

Yes, he still and will forever have a purpose in this plain of existence. Closing his eyes slowly as the looming and dreary form of his end appeared before him, Lord Sesshomaru stood even taller than before. He had no fear for what was about to unfold.

A loud mournful sound rose from the crowd as they watched their cursed sire walk up the steps towards his bloody doom, their cry making the current king cringe in his skin. Everyone cried, hiding their faces from the world as they hoped that somehow a miracle may unfold.

None saw the calm expression of the princess. None suspected her plan. None saw what she was about to do. Yet everyone cheered with happiness when she did it.

**~before the execution~**

"You are cursed, my child!" the grouchy yet worried voice of her caretaker reached her ears as she finally stopped walking in the middle of the room.

She eyed the old woman with careful eyes, as she finally huffed. She had suspected as much. It wasn't in her nature to bear such strong hatred towards anyone, yet she still felt it rise and coil in her heart, suffocating her mind. She was cursed with no way to end it but with blood shed. Or with some miraculous… thing. Kagome walked to the concerned older woman, her hands resting gently on her shoulders.

"I know, granny Kaede… I know and I can not do a single thing about this." Kagome hummed, her eyes clouding with worry for others, not for herself.

Something told her that the cure was close, so very close that she could touch it, yet she didn't know where to look or who to ask. She knew nothing about the origin of the curse or its purpose. Still, a part of her welcomed it with open arms, almost beckoning it to unfold faster. She could feel the monster inside of her, a beast with eyes as red as blood and a mouth with teeth sharp and ready to tear into anyone.

Shaking her head, the mahogany haired princess started pacing her room again, her eyes trained on the ground. Her sire was going to be killed in a day's time and she could do nothing. Or she could, but that meant to let the curse free to rule her body.

'_And probably end that creature's life along side his family… I can not do such a thing. I will not!' _ her mind growled as she clamped her eyes shut, searching desperately for an answer.

And, as if her mind had stretched out of her body, a knock on the door surprised both she and the old woman that watched her with a doubtful gaze. Looking at each other, Kagome's voice called to the one at the door to enter, two familiar faces bowing before her as her eyes widened. The plan she had scratched over so many times unfolded in her mind, her face bright with wonder.

This was it! She had finally found a way to rescue her king, her distant and untouchable love , and get rid of those that had harmed not only her family – of which she knew very little of – but others as well. Her brows disappeared behind her fringe as she stopped, blinking owlishly at the newcomers.

"Princess?" the twin voices made her snap out of her reverie as she smiled at them brightly.

"You are my miracle…" she whispered, her eyes training on her two friends.

Chocolate eyes looked at a black pair just as shocked and then back to her as she started talking. They had come to tell her about their own plan, but the princess had, once again, outsmarted them. Sango and Takumi waited as Kagome explained, her face full of life and hope, their heart swelling knowing that they were a part of the miracle that had, once again, given life to their worried princess.

"You have to keep this a secret and help me as much as possible. You are my only chance! You do understand this, right?" her voice took a pleading tone, something very uncommon to the royal blood, yet not uncommon to her.

She had escaped a family massacre, being kept alive for the soul purpose of helping Naraku and maybe, if Kagura had ever died of some _strange _illness, she could become his spouse. It was a common knowledge among the palace, though Kagome had always denied it. She could never do such a thing.

"Yes, we do understand, milady, but you have to tell us… Is it in regards to…" Takumi tried to speak, his blood rushing to his face, his heart beat quickening.

"Hush!" Kagome almost yelled, her eyes as big as the plates she sometimes fell in love with, her face a mixture of unsaid feelings.

Sango gulped, Takumi shivered and Kaede smirked, all awaiting what the young princess had to say. They seemed to vibrated in waiting as her luscious mouth opened and secret after secret spilled from it, her lips moving faster and faster as she threw her hands up and pointed out the windows, trying to make everyone present see what she had seen. Time and time again she pointed to the rising scaffold tears prickling her eyes as she suppressed her cries of both anger and grief. Even with the plan she had made in motion, she could still feel the uncertainty, the anxiety crushing her soul.

"We understand, milady!" the three in the room hummed together, bowing slightly as she blinked fast at them, almost missing their exit, her mind lost in thought.

"Child… you should rest. It is enough for now." The raspy voice of the ages old woman made the princess nod, numb all over, her eyes seeing only the sinful face of the one that hold the most special place in her heart.

Brilliant golden eyes, a boyish yet sexy mouth, tall and muscular built, everything about him was beyond words. And she had been captured by all that before she could even prepare her soul against its ruthless attacks. She was such a sucker for beautiful things. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she dragged her body towards her bed, sinking in its plush form and closing her eyes. Oh, how she despised the person she once called father. If only the day would come faster and she could see him die in total misery.

Shaking her head as the thought caught form, Kagome shivered. This was not her. She felt sick for even thinking that way, though she suspected that the said curse that made her so susceptible to anger was a way to let her built up frustrations free, that the curse was actually… well, a blessing. Another shiver racked her body as she drifted off to sleep, the lonely face of someone paler than death appearing in her peripheral vision.

That face… why did it resemble her own so much? Why did it look like hers? Or was it her in truth?

"_**No no, little lamb. That is far from the truth. My name is Kikyo… the one that will spill your doom. Along side that dreadful creature you call your loved one." **_ Her sickening laugh made the brunette's insides twist with both anger and dread.

What that female was saying, those words were spelling disaster. She really did believe what she was saying and was going to do everything in her power to make her threat come true.

'_I won't let you… but you already know that, don't you?!' _ she half inquired half stated as her vision blurred the image of said enemy growing faint.

A low snicker reached her ears as she opened her eyes, her skin sweaty and her heart pumping in her chest. She somehow knew that, if her plan was going to be a success, then she would have to face that witch to find a way to kill Naraku. Not that she was complaining. Her gut told her that the cure to both her and Sesshomaru's curse lay in her love.

Slumping back on her huge bed Kagome glared at the ceiling. This was definitely going to be a challenge.

**~Now~**

The loud thump of the drums that signaled the end of ones life made the crowd wail its defeat. No one could no nothing now. They watched in horror as Sesshomaru stood tall with soldiers on his sides, his eyes piercing them. He seemed immovable, untouchable. Yet, like all things, he was still mortal.

The moment the halter touched the skin around his neck like some morbid necklace, they were all reminded that this was no nightmare. He was going to die there, under their eyes. Another far cry echoed in the crowd, but this time, many others fallowed, their heavy sorrow making the guards at the fallen king's sides shiver, their eyes watering involuntary. Why was this happening again? Why didn't anyone do something to stop this?

Sesshomaru searched the crowd at his feet, the crowd before him, for his Rin. Seeing her stained face with bruises all over, his blood ran cold. She was fine just moments ago! Whipping his head to the side towards his captor, his eyes as red as blood, growling, he could see the smirk on Naraku's face.

"A present for you." His lips formed the words, though none heard besides him.

Flexing his muscles, he tugged at the restrains around his wrists and feet, his body leaning forward toward the crown. He tried to crouch to get free but the tough rope that hung around his neck prevented any movement as his air supply shortened. He tried again, his anger rising. The curse that had doomed him since the beginning started to act up as he tugged at the hanging suspended on a high wooden pillar. His markings shone brightly, the air around him running cold, icy even as he growled. None dare to look as he struggled, the pleading gurgles of his adopted daughter going unnoticed by the maddened king. How could he let this low-life live now after he so brutally man-handled his ward? Fury encompassed his heart as Naraku reveled in the sight of him.

Black eyes with specks of red shone with pride and happiness as he watched _his _ people tremble before him. This was so much fun! The sadness, the chaos, the anger… everything made him feel so much alive.

"Hang him!" he gave the final order, his hand rising and then lowering in a definitive manner, his personal groom of ladder, Bankotsu nodding.

It took only one seconds and a hitched sound coming from Sesshomaru for it to be over. He grinned in victory as he watched his enemy struggle to breath, the noose around his neck preventing him to do anything, his built signing his doom.

Sesshomaru felt his lungs burn, his throat feeling like someone had just pierced it with a branded dagger and was playing in the freshly made wound with it. He heard nothing but the frantic beat of his heart and the way his body quivered and jerked. His eyes rose to the sky, but they no longer saw it. Everything was turning black on him as he opened his mouth to call a name, though his mind felt like mush, air no longer reaching it. Long lashes fluttered like birds caught in a cage as he tried to look at the world around him once more. Nothing appeared before him. Nothing stopped the ache around his neck. He was dying and there was nothing that could change that.

"I will not let you!" a definite cry reached his ears, as his heart almost stopped its beating.

The fire around his neck stopped and air invaded his lungs, hitting him with a brute force, retching cough after cough from him. His vision came back, though tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Large spots of light flew in his vision, blinding him once more. And through all this, once thing was clear: the soft body belonging to Kagome was holding him. He could feel the careful yet determined fingers caressing his throat making sure that his air paths hadn't taken any serious damage.

"K-Kago-me…" his voice a raspy whisper drew a smile on the first face his eyes managed to catch.

It was beautiful and pure and it was filled with love. And just as that realization hit him, his vision turned black once more and the panicked sounds that surrounded him died down.

Kagome, on the other hand, still holding his limp body, watched, with a sword in her hand, as his men, those that were still loyal and her own personal army, brought before her a small wagon. She urged some men to grab Sesshomaru's body and lay him on the pillows. But before she got on herself, she turned around in a frenzy of lace and bright fabric to glare at the panicked king. She pointed with the same sword she had used to cut the rope that had been chocking her love towards him and then sneered. She was going to kill him if that was the last thing she was going to do. Or, at least, that was her threat.

Jumping in the wagon and taking the reins as Sango, who held the biggest open Kagome had ever seen, knocked down a couple of soldiers that weren't even trying to stop them, Kagome smirked, thanking them through one look as she rushed out of the kingdom, her black tresses whipping behind her. She was finally free.

She could still feel her heart leaving out of her with every beat as she remembered every second of the past minutes. She had been on the edge the moment Sesshomaru had stepped on the platform. Naraku had tried to talk to her, yet she could only fake smiles and laughs as the meaning of his words passed her. Yet, as her king had struggled to free himself, his beautiful yet wild face fascinating her, she had searched the crowd for Takumi and Sango. When their eyes met she only nodded slightly, pointing towards their position, her hand itching to grab the short sword that was hanging on her leg hidden by her puffy dress.

And then it came! A loud wail erupted from somewhere and she had only a second to realize that Sesshomaru's ward had cried out his name struggling to free herself from some unknown soldiers. She saw Takumi going to her and beating the men that were holding her but she had no time to see if they were ok. She ran, grabbing her sword and cutting the thick rope that was hanging around Sesshomaru's throat, jumping in the whole under his feet to catch him.

She had then struggled with the knot that was still keeping him from breathing freely before she made sure that he was still breathing. Her heart had stopped two times that evening. The first when she had seen his body sinking the moment the ground opened under him – thanks to Bankotsu – and the second when she realized that he wasn't breathing. She had reacted out of pure intuition on both occasions.

Gulping down a breath as she rushed the horses towards the deep and dangerous woods that surrounded the city in which the castle lay, Kagome couldn't suppress the blush that rose to her cheeks. She had rescued him by forcing the much needed air into his lungs. She had ki-kissed him!

Her lips tingled at the thought, yet she had no time to dwell on it, as she tugged on the reins making the obedient horses turn left and right, avoiding trees as she went off road. She had to loose the soldiers Naraku was bound to send after her and Sesshomaru. And she had to reach her hideout before night caught them. She feared the night in these woods.

Barely breathing, the young princess took yet another turn, the wagon shaking violently, almost tipping over. She shouted a victorious cry when she managed to keep them on the makeshift road.

She could feel the rush of the wind, the howling sound that it made near her ears, yet she never stopped, even if branches tugged at her form, leaving bloody marks behind.

She turned again and again, barely missing crashing into trees or topping over. The orange glow of a setting sun made her shiver as she realized that she was far away from her destination. This was not good. And to make it worse, the two horses that carried both her and Sesshomaru were about to die on her of exhaustion. Pulling the reins to make them stop, or at least slow down, Kagome peeked back, half of her expecting to see about a dozen of Naraku's blood-thirsty soldiers after her. But there was no one. And the worst part of this? Well not even birds chirped in this part of the woods. Trembling, she let the horses stop, their panting forms with drivel dripping on the ground making her soul cringe, apologetic and she jumped to see if her king was alright.

His sleeping form made her sigh, her own body slumping next to his. She had to take a break now that she was far away from any real threat. But, just as she began to relax, the foliage that surrounded them began to move, footsteps echoing all round her.

Jumping up, her sword in hand, Kagome shook with fright, unable to think straight. There was only one road for people like her: straight to death, nothing more. But, at least, she was going to defend what she considered important. Taking in a shaky breath, the mahogany haired beauty with sapphire eyes stood there, awaiting whatever doom was spying on her from the bushes.

And soon it did came, her bellowing cry drawing another, even more surprised cry from those that rushed towards her. Their feelings were mixed and totally different as they stared at each other, disbelieve coloring her aura.

This wasn't possible. This could never come true. Not even in her dreams. The one that was watching her with unmasked happiness could never be who she suspected. Because that person was dead. Yet…

"Hello, milady Kagome!" the polite tone of the one called Miroku made the princess turn her attention towards him.

Nothing made sense but this was still happening. This was beyond any miracle she could have hoped for. This was…

Laughter erupted from her exhausted form as she slumped on the pillows beneath her next to a mumbling Sesshomaru. She saw Miroku rushing forward fallowed close by her miracle, yet her vision suddenly became blurry as tears stained her face.

Oh, how sweet and rewarding was freedom. And how cruel her destiny had played her. But she was still happy. And as she was helped to get out of the wagon and held close by strong arms, comforting and warm, her joy escalated. Her family wasn't gone. She wasn't the only survivor!

Hugging her own personal miracle to her chest, she cried. She did not hear Sesshomaru steer from his sleep. Nor did she see the happy expression on his normally expressionless face. She didn't see nor hear anything. And he did not want to spoil her joy. So he remained quiet and took the time to get back on his feet.

This was a new beginning. And he knew just where he wanted to make it this time. And with whom!

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-  
**

**-x-  
**

**A/N: ** Yes…yes my dear readers…this is not the end… I have yet to finish this story… I do believe that I will make only one more chapter and this little story will be over. It still remains a oneshot… it is just divided… a divided oneshot…

Reviews?


	3. Finality

**A/N: ** Hello, dear readers. Some of you asked me, in a rather rude manner, why I have posted my story as complete when it's not. Now, I did that to encourage myself to write it faster. I have a bad habit of starting a story and never knowing when to stop… Prolific writer… Now, I wonder why some of you would even mind. Even if it's not true, that doesn't mean the story, as it is right now, can not stand without an end. There are stories out there that would let you guess the ending. But never mind that. I will end it sooner or later – probably sooner- , so you should feel happy about this.

Thank you for reading it.

* * *

_**-x-x-x-  
**_

_**-x-x-  
**_

_**FINALITY**_

_**-x-x-x-  
**_

_**-x-x-  
**_

"Milady, we should go. These parts of the woods are not as safe as they seem." Miroku's warm voice rang in her ears as she took one step back from the person she never thought she would ever see.

'_My little brother… my own little brother…'_ her mind repeated over and over again, the loop of her thoughts making her dizzy, yet the surprise, the wonder of all this would not let her calm down.

Her heart screamed that this was where she belonged, that the grown up boy she was holding so close to her right now was really her little brother. Her own blood was coursing through him, making his blush deepen as she stared at him, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. He had been but only a baby when her family had disappeared both from the kingdom and her mind as well, yet he was there with her, squeezing her arms as if to reassure her. Her little brother was there! She had a family to protect.

Nodding towards the quite large group of people that had gathered around her and Sesshomaru she stepped forward, her smiling face making the beauty of the sun dim down. But just as sudden as her happiness had come it disappeared as worry laced her being. Spinning on her feet, Kagome's eyes focused on the barely walking king, his pale face a clear mark on the dark canvas of the forest.

"Milord Sesshomaru?" she whispered, her hands reaching forward as to catch him, though no such thing crossed her mind.

What she really wanted was to touch his face and see if he was still there with her. He was so very pale. It scared her, the thought of him departing this world before she could even tell him her feelings. She wanted at least to confess if her dream would never become reality.

Hearing his name whispered by the only woman that was more interested in him than his title or wealth – the wealth and title that he had lost once the war had been over -, the lost king turned his stunning face towards her, the violent bruise on his neck showing its splendor to her. His stoic façade was back on, yet the pain shone from time to time from his eyes. With each swallow his throat constricted and he felt as if sand-paper was being forced down his wind-pipe. It was one type of hell he didn't particularly like, yet he could do nothing but wait for it to pass.

A deep sigh escaped him as he motioned forward, his body quivering as he forced himself to stand straight. He didn't feel good but knowing that there was still someone out there that wanted to take care of him, he would walk on his own, showing that he had yet to be defeated. Even if his pride suffered from time to time, this woman had managed to mend it every single time, making him rise from the ashes he had turned into.

'_If only the curse was not the only thing that united us…' _ his mind reeled, his face showing nothing as he dragged his heavy body through the lush forest ground.

He could still feel the cold fingers of death gripping his heart as he forced himself to walk forward, to get away from the gruel experience that had marked his last hours. He tried to walk passed the fear, the dread of letting his ward alone in this cruel world. His eyes widened minutely as he abruptly stopped, Kagome almost colliding with his back, his stiff shoulders turning slowly but surely towards the crowd that obediently fallowed him.

"Rin…" he managed to croon, his voice raspy and almost unusable.

Coughing, the motion almost sending him to the ground, his body still week, Sesshomaru pointed towards all of them, his eyes continuing the question, though he still tried to search for her with his eyes. Nothing… No one dared answer as they looked at one another, the tension palpable as they averted their gazes from his. So she wasn't with them? Then, that meant that his ward's life had been taken by that brutal murderer that wanted to call himself a king.

Rage bubbled up in his body as he snarled, a deep growl rumbling in his chest, rising and rising until they all covered in fear. All except one. Blue eyes filled with tears searched for his, ignoring the redness, the rage and most importantly, the madness that they surely found in his. The markings on his skin grew jagged as he shook with a fury that he didn't even knew could find its place in his heart.

And just when the curse threatened to take over his sanity completely, his mind spinning with the realization that his Rin was no longer there, a small hand touched his heated cheek, rubbing off the madness and making the rage subside. Blue eyes searched again for his as his ragged breathing forced his body to shake, his nostrils flaring as his still red eyes fixed on everything but the girl before him.

"She is safe, my liege." She whispered, both her hands cupping his face, dragging it down to her level, forcing him this time to look her in the eyes.

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders, long nails digging into her skin drawing out blood. A low growl, something very close to a canine threatening sound, escaped his lips as he was unable to utter intelligible words.

"She is well taken care of, Sesshomaru… I send her far away from this battling ground. She will return to your side once we take over the kingdom once more and give you back your throne. You should not despair, my liege." Her warm voice continued to whisper as she tugged at his form, his body falling forward into her arms.

Hiding his face in the crock of her neck, Sesshomaru tried to catch his breath. She had been speaking the truth, he could tell that from her expression. Loosening his iron grip on her arms, he cringed internally when he felt his nails dig out slowly from her flesh. He had hurt her… After she had endangered not only her own health but that of dozens of men to save him. She had been there for him every step of the way, catching him when he would fall pray to the curse's evil might and yet he had rewarded her with snarls and growls and with wounds that will surely heal hard.

"Pay no mind to this, my king." She continued to whisper as her hands wrapped around his throat, securing him there, her dainty fingers rubbing soothing circled on the back of his neck.

But how could he not? He had done nothing good to this girl and yet she had stayed with him and will continue to stay to protect both her cause and him. An almost soundless whine hummed from his chest, an apology just for her, meant for only her. And the teary smile that brightened her face eased his heart once more.

"Thank you…" her own whispered gratitude made his eyes widen, as she gently pushed him away from her, her face never loosing its brightness.

Bowing his head as he once again stood tall before them, Sesshomaru turned around to walk to the secluded camp, his ears straining to pick up sounds that meant that Naraku's army was approaching. Nothing reached him. Nothing… not even the sound of birds or bugs. The wind didn't howl its painful cry, the grass didn't crunch beneath his feet. Nothing. An emptiness of sound and life surrounded him, making his heart grow cold and unmoving.

"Do not fall pray to this sorcery. We have taken refuge in a dark forest and it shall eat whatever fears you may posses if only to drain you completely." Miroku's voice hummed, reaching everyone as sound once more rose around them.

The strange spell lifted as they proceeded to walk further ahead, Sesshomaru stealing glances from time to time to look around him. Yet, every time his eyes wandered from the path ahead, they fixed themselves on the little vixen that so happily walked right next to him. A small blush colored her cheeks as they sped up their pace. The sun was falling so very beautifully on her cream colored skin, her hair no longer onyx but blazing with a power unknown to any of them.

She was a force to be reckoned with and Naraku will find out just how powerful she was. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, suspected even more from her. Wanted even more from her. Biting his tongue, the mighty king fixed his honeyed gaze on the road and never once looked back.

Kagome looked dejected. She was feeling very shy whenever she caught the king's eyes wondering over her, yet she never wanted him to stop. The scene earlier and her pulsing wounds had given her what she had hoped for: a bit of closure with the lonesome king. She had been so happy, ecstatic even, when she had felt his strong body shivering under her touch. If she had not eased the fury that had taken over his mind, then everything would had been lost, including her life. Even as week as he was now, Sesshomaru would had made quick work of disposing of all of them. He had enough power in that body of his to kill anyone that opposed him in any way he saw fit.

A shiver racked her body as she looked straight ahead, disappointment disappearing from her mind as worry, dread and terror replaced it. She could feel the spirit of the forest circling them, growling, humming its doomful song as it closed behind them. None saw the disappearance of life all around them? Could they not feel the anger that rose from the blackened ground? The angry souls of those that had paved the lush ground here were extending their skeletal hands towards them, wanting company and revenge for their timely departure from this world. She could tell their evil intentions were going to drive some of her men mad but she hoped that she could stop that from happening.

'_And at the same time keep my curse in check. I can feel that ugly feeling growing inside me, bubbling, strengthening even though I try to keep it subsided. My feelings are reacting with that curse and I can do nothing… ' _ she told herself, her eyes wide and frightful as she looked around, despair coloring her whole being.

"Relax, little one. This one shall let no one do you harm." A deep voice, a baritone so dear to her, reached her fretful mind.

Looking to the owner of said voice, her shaky smile made him frown as his large hand cupped her cheek. Her eyes widened as her blush deepened. Was he serious? Their eyes were locked as they stopped, leaving Miroku to lead the men forward, too absorbed in each other to care at the moment.

He could see! He could see her insecurities, her pain. And she could see his! Was this the other side of the curse? Or was she hoping in vain? She surely didn't want to believe that she was the only one that felt this way. Was he really letting her in? Was he really showing her something that he had yet to show anyone?

"You… " she tried to let him know what she was feeling.

"You are not wrong, Kagome." His deep, almost monotone voice hummed through his hand and into her body, her insecurities flying out the window as her blush deepened.

Her heart hammered in her chest as his face closed half the distance between them, that secret part of her soul, the tainted part that she tried to keep under a constant lockdown, vibrated in its cage, trying to find a way out, a way into the light to unite with its other half. Was that even possible? Was the one that had put the curse on both of them thinking so far ahead? Or was it just a side effect? She hoped that it wasn't that, that the witch or whatever he or she was, had made this curse to unite them.

Tip-toeing as she closed her eyes, Kagome felt the first warm brush against her lips, her heart leaping into her throat, beating faster and faster as she could feel Sesshomaru's warmth seep into her own clothes and then into her skin. Another silky brush against her lips and then another and another, until she could no longer take the languid and careful touching, her hands flying up into his hair pulling him down to deepen whatever contact they had. A pleased hum vibrated through her lips, sending shivers to her nether regions.

"You really like this, do you not, little princess?" his amused purr made her puff her cheeks as he almost but not really put some distance between them.

"It is not right to tease, my lord, for that may cause… an unexpected development." She warned, lips glossy as she watched him smirk, face inching forward once more.

"Hn" was his obvious response as he kissed her again, this time with enough force to make her sigh, the pleasure that bubbled up in both of them drawing out more passion that they thought possible.

Tongues peaked behind full lips as they both engaged in something that had been on their minds from the first time they had laid eyes on one another. Languid licks from his part made her tremble as he invaded her mouth, sucking gently on her lips, his arms drawing her closer and closer until not even a breath could pass between them. She, on the other hand, felt so very alive, so complete that it scared her. She had figure that, when this moment would finally come, he would make her feel more than happy, yet this was beyond everything she had thought of. He was warm, careful, something she could never picture him be, yet he was proving her that there was even more to him that what she had found until that very moment. Passion rose as they locked lips, tongues battling, hands caressing and pleased hums vibrated through them. It felt so right to be besides him. It felt right to have her in his arms, to cares that milky skin that had haunted his dreams time and time again. This was destined!

"**Do not forget, my children: I left you like this for a reason! Before that mission is complete, you shall not find release in the need you feel for one another. This story has yet to receive a happy ending!" **a sinister voice, though warm and strangetly detached from any specific gender, rumbled in their heads as they cringed, moving away from one another, the pain almost unbearable.

"No…" Kagome's whisper broke the heavy silence as her eyes searched for his, the terror that had risen until that very moment – unknown to her – breaking free from its restrains.

"Kagome, do not…" but his warning was too late as he watched her being engulphed in a mass of blue light that soared through the trees, burning his skin.

Hissing, as he stepped back, Sesshomaru refused to search for cover as her piercing scream echoed through the forest. He watched in horror as dainty fingers burried themselves in her locks, pulling relentlesly. She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground, the powers that had been given free rein over her body made her skin burn. It hurt so very much, yet, even though she could feel her eyes watter, no tear fell to alievate her pain. They disappeared in the roaring heat of her curse. She wanted for this to end, she could take no more. The world around her shilfted and darkened as her pain reached new extremeties. But before she could faint, before she could abandone her cruel destiny, Kagome felt a pair of strong arms circle around her body, making the curse subside. She heared a pitiful whine and the smell of burned skin asaulted her nose, yet she could no longer open her eyes to see the world around. Her agony had drained her of any and all energy as she slumped against a hard chest, head heavy and body an open wound. Why had she been cursed again? What had she done to deserve this?

And what about him? Had he ever done anything to be doomed to such a fate? She had known him for years and besides his very stoic and detached persona, not to mention the quite cruel punishments that he had implemented to keep his kingdome safe, nothing had been done to permanently angry someone. So why had they been made a sacrafice for the world?

She heard nothing but the soft rythm of her own heart as the world around her blackened further. This was pure hell. Not only had she lived without a family almost all her life but she had been abused and cheated by those that she believed were good. Now she had nothing.

'_You are wrong… You have everything.' _Her mind suplied, trying, desperately to make her rethink the world's spider-web system.

**x-x-x-x**

He hissed, pain numbing him, agitating him, agravating his already damaged heart. She was alright, for the time being, only minor burns on her pristene skin, yet he was far from being in a good shape. Black skin mared his hands, rivulets of already coagulating blood running down his arms from deep cuts made by her immens power. She had cut through him with a force so powerful that, if he had not been his usual self, it would have definitely killed him.

Grimacing in pain, the still young lord hoisted the heavy body off the ground, ignoring the deep stains that blossomed like wild flowers, red as the lips he wanted so badly to kiss, on both their clothes. He refused to call for any of the souldiers that had started to search for them once they disappeared from their sight.

"My lord, Sesshomaru!" Miroku's voice finally reached them, the relieve he felt once he had laid eyes on him subsiding and being replaced by terror as his violet eyes fell on the young princess, her pale skin making a striking contrast on the surrounding nature.

It was so wrong to see them battered up, blood dripping from them, blood that was greedly being sucked up by the blackened earth, no traice of their pass being left behind. Though this forest was curse, thriving from the panic, pain and terror it induced, it was serving their escape quite efficiently. Gulping down a breath as the stoic lord pasted him, nothing but coldness coming off of him in waives, Miroku shuddered. He could only vagually imagine how the wounds he had breafly saw hurt and he for one would have never survived the damage. But what had happened? Was it the curse he had heard of? Was it anything at all? Had something happened that shouldn't have?

"My lord... Can I aid you?" he tried to speak, though his voice cracked as only a cold look was shot towards him.

"It is not necesary. Walk ahead and show this one the way. We have to treat the princess." Were his only words as he vagually pointed ahead, through the woods with his chin.

Nodding, though he felt his chest constric in pain, his breath barelly passing his parted lips, the brunette all but ran past the two, trying but not succedding not to feel the smell that came off of them. Burnt skin, roasted by something very unpleasant. It made him sick, his stomach contracting and refusing to sit quietly where it belonged.

"This way..." he mumbled, his pace increasing as he felt the walls of the forest coming closer and closer as if surrounding them in their attempt to trap and devour them.

Several long minutes passed as they walked in a heavy silence, only small grunts and moans of pain permiting the air, those being the only sounds. Not once did Miroku or any of the souldiers turned around to look at the tall male that consisted their center. Nor did Sota, who – dumb struck to see his sister for the first time up close – had watched her intently right after she had hugged him. No one dared to look the king in his eyes, because whatever they would find in those special orbs of his would doom their souls forever. And they needed to be strong to fight the upcoming evil. They needed...

"We are here..." Miroku's voice rose from his dry throat to announce their arrival in the secluded area, the trees finally humming with life and peace. Whatever was protecting this area, it was doing a good job.

Wood creaked, moaning, the earth under their feet gently vibrating as the trees up ahead moved, their branches swaying as they made a small but crossable passage for them to move forward. Apprehension shone on all their faces as they looked from one sculpted tree on which a face could be seen to the other, so none moved, not even when all activity stopped. None but the tall Adonis figure as he stepped forward, urgency in his steps and heart, though none of that could be predicted by the outside.

"This way, my liege! You must hurry... please save my sister..." Souta rushed in the second the king passed the trees, his eyes darting from the road ahead to the obviously tired king.

He looked as if he was ready to collapse with the girl, barely breathing, in his arms. Yet he was forcing himself, setting examples, passing normal and even abnormal barriers only for this one person that rested in his hold. Souta was greatly impressed, not that he didn't already owe the silver headed male his life and knowledge. His life, his long-lost sister's life were both in Sesshomaru's hands and he was partially very happy for that. He had grown knowing the king and listening to stories about the princess so he partially knew about them. It was now time to heal and help them both. It was time for him to show his worth to the majestic king and very strong willed princess.

Running ahead and pushing branches out of his way, Souta reached the center of the camp were only one small cottage lay hidden between large boulders that had no place being there. Runes were carved both in the ground and on the rocks runes that Sesshomaru, somehow, remembered. In mere seconds, the boy he had saved out of mercy so many years ago, disappeared into the building, emerging with someone else, his loud voice and quite deep tone reaching his ears before he saw what was happening.

Scrunching up his nose as his eyes narrowed, the moon kissed king took one step back as an old man, older than time itself it seemed, gently emerged the shadows, fallowing the ever-loud boy that explained something to him in a language Sesshomaru had yet to hear of. Small nods were the only indication that the old croon even acknowledged that he had heard anything as he approached the imposing male.

"So young... and with such a heavy curse resting on your shoulders... you remind me so much of you dear father..." the raspy sound of the new arrival's voice made Sesshomaru think of an old toad, though he did not resemble one.

Observing him, just as he was observed, Sesshomaru could only narrow his eyes further at the sight of the man: big, bulging eyes with wisps of gray hair and a long pointy nose were the first thing that stood out on his otherwise plain, scrawny figure. Hunched forward, he didn't seem to be in very good health as he sometimes shook with no apparent reason. He was so old that even time had passed him without letting death claim him.

"How do you know of my deceased sire?" his deep baritone imposed, eyes so cold that it made the old bat take one shaky step back.

"I have treated him of the same disease... but it has been a long time... too long..." the old one shook his head. "I am Totosai, the one that has delivered you from your mother's womb, the one that had watched my dear sire die in hopes of letting you have a better future." The gray and wise mage hummed, though more for himself, as his bulging eyes took on a glossy look.

"I am not interested in the past, old fool. This one only requires help for the princess." Came the chilly response as any and all possible conversations were cut short.

"You do not want to have your own curse removed, young one?" Totosai asked incredulity shinning in his tone as he watched the silver headed male snarl.

"I do not require simple magic for my own good. If you can help Kagome, then I am..." but just as he was about to continue, the small package in his arms stirred to life, dainty fingers rubbing gentle circles on the markings marring his face.

"You should save yourself while you still can, my liege. My life is yet to be in danger." Kagome's dry tone made Sesshomaru growl as he lowered his face still their noses touched.

"You have saved me and bared the same burden I have for many years now. You are not obliged to do so any longer. Why refuse the change to..." yet he was cut off again by her small touches.

"Because, through this, we are stronger, my king." She whispered, her face turning towards the old male that had watched them with interest, amusement flickering in his dark orbs. "You know of our ailment, do you not?" she asked as Sesshomaru lowered them both on the ground, trying, though not completely succeeding, to hide his pain from the young woman.

"Yes... and I even know the antidote to that, small princess." He smiled, his almost empty mouth showing them the decaying sight of one who had been lost to time.

"Then please... can you..." Kagome tried to say before she shook violently, the pain that had left her only moments before returning full force.

"Only after I have healed you, young ones." Totosai smirked, his hands coming together to grip a stick that had appeared out of thin air right in his right hand. "Souta, can you aid this old timer?" he turned his wrinkled face towards the boy that had went back to get the other to the clearing without letting the trees defend their territory against them – thus saving them from being eaten alive.

Blushing when he was his bigger sister staring at him with wide eyes as if not believing, though trust shone in them brighter than anything he had ever seen, the youngest of them all nodded once and took his place on Totosai's left side, his eyes closing as he raised his hands, palms facing the two kneeling creatures before him. His chanting accompanied the old man's as they hummed something that sounded so very close to a lullaby that both Kagome and Sesshomaru closed their eyes, their foreheads resting against each other, their breaths mingling.

"_The answer to your curse if your love... the love that has blossomed between you two is the one that will save you... you have to make it stronger, little ones. You have to let it grow... And grow shall it and consume you it shall... unite body and mind in the old ways... You shall be free but only together." _ The oldest chant they have ever heard in a language that was not their own reached through their minds without vibrating in the air around them. It came through the grown and into their souls as they felt even the trees nod in agreement.

Kagome blushed so deep that she almost fainted due to the sudden rush of blood to her head as the magic around them subsided, all her wounds healed. She could feel Sesshomaru's breath on her skin, could see the look in his eyes as they both though of the same thing: they had to do what the witch would not allow even if their curses would start acting against them. But where... and how...

"There is but one place, little ones. One place that unites them all, one place that defies them all: the Tree of Souls. As him permission and he shall grant your wish." Totosai's final words reached them as he disappeared once more into the darkness he called home.

"Th-thank you..." Kagome called after him as she got up, pulling Sesshomaru gently after her, her eyes fixed on the dark space that engulfed Totosai's home, her hands never letting go of the king's hands. Yet his eyes did not fallow the old crook's whereabouts. His eyes had remained glued to his desired female, the deep rumbles of the beast he had been forced to live with and accept sounding very pleased to him.

"You should rest for today... " Souta's shy voice broke the mirage as both Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to look at him.

"My brother..." Kagome whispered as she took one step towards him. "Come... Please..." she called, finally letting go of one of Sesshomaru's hands and extending it to her long lost sibling.

Looking at his savior, the young boy bend it head a little as if asking for permission and blushed deeply when a smile was his answer. Extending his own hand, much bigger than his sister's, Souta shuddered at the feminine touch. He had longed for this, dreamed of the day when he was able to touch his sister, to see her and talk to her. That day had finally come and he was beyond happy.

"We are finally here... finally complete..." Kagome whispered, looking from one male to the other, her gaze resting in the honey orbs she loved so much.

"Not quite yet..." was the only rumble she received from Sesshomaru as his eyes focused on her and the on some distant tree only he could see.

_**Not yet... not yet...**_

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-  
**

**A/N: ** well, ladies and gentleman, this is the third chapter. I would be glad to write more and as soon as possible so bare with me. Reviews please! They are the ones that fuel me.


End file.
